La ultima Cita
by Lein Eorin
Summary: La misma noche en que Nephrite fallece entre los brazos de Molly, esta tendrá el más dulce de los sueños y el enviado del Megaverso logrará finalmente cumplir su promesa.


La Última cita. 

Por: Lein Eorin.

_**¿Es amor salvar a los demás aun a cambio de la propia vida? **_

Después de aquella terrible y paradójicamente maravillosa noche, la pequeña niña había alcanzado abruptamente la madurez. Caminó después de aquel triste hecho hacia su casa, a su lado se encontraba Sailor Moon, quien la abraza con tal ternura que pareciera un amiga de hace tiempo y tras de ellas, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraban Sailor Marte y Sailor Mercurio, quienes caminaban con cierta pesadez.

Aquella joven de cabellos pelirrojos, con la ropa sucia y sus ojos algo inflamados por las lágrimas que desde días anteriores habían recorrido sus tiernas mejillas, no podía dejar de escuchar las suaves palabras de aquel hombre que conquistó su tierno corazón.

Masato - susurró la chica y rompió en llanto justo en la puerta de su casa

Debes descansar…

Él…- la chica se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mirando el cielo. Sailor Moon volteó a ver a sus compañeras sin saber que hacer

Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo Sailor Moon pero… - la chica de cabello negro agacho apenada la mirada

Hay cosas que ni siquiera el maravilloso poder de Sailors puede revertir – negó finalmente la peliazul a las preguntas de la rubia que no pudo evitar seguir llorando

él… me defendió hasta el final… Sailor Moon… - la niña miró a los hermosos ojos azules de la heroína la cual lloraba desconsolada al no poder ayudar a su amiga de la infancia – no puedo creerte…ahora de verdad no puedo creer que el señor Masato sea el demonio que me dijiste aquella vez…

Cuando salvaste su vida… – susurró Mercurio limpiándose las lagrimas – gracias a ti… Molly… Gracias a ti pudo entender el verdadero significado de la vida

La justicia… el amor…. – completó Marte que se acercó sujetando los hombros de Molly, ayudándole a levantarse lentamente

Todos esos ideales por los que luchamos… Al final pudo comprenderlo y todo fue porque tú le mostraste, le demostraste la fuerza de tu amor y puedo asegurarte que al final fue muy feliz.

Sailor Moon – dijeron al unísono ambas compañeras y voltearon a mirarse pensando en los momentos fugases en los que Serena decía algo coherente

Gracias por sus palabras… y gracias por traerme a casa – susurró con desánimo, luego volteó hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Lamento lo sucedido Molly – Serena apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la chica y ella sonrió débilmente

Jamás podré olvidarle… - contestó y soltándose rápidamente entró a su casa, subió al cuarto ante la mirada impotente de su madre quien no podía comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando con su hija.

¿creen que estará bien? – preguntó muy preocupada por su amiga

Cuando te abres al amor dejas entrar a las personas con ellas lo bueno y lo malo se mezcla… pero hay veces en la que este tipo de sufrimientos no pueden evitarse

Luna – Serena vio a su guía que le sonreía dulcemente

Pero al final… el amor siempre triunfa… y Nephrite pudo descubrirlo, talvez no a tiempo pero… - Rey sujetó con fuerza su pluma mirando las estrellas

Es tiempo de irnos, nosotras también tenemos que descansar – recomendó Luna que siempre tenía los consejos más apropiados

Espero que Molly este bien…

**_En el grupo perverso al que pertenezco no hay amor, nos traicionamos unos a otros y matamos a los demás para nuestro beneficio. Y yo pensaba que sólo así podían ser las cosas; pero tu amor me abrió los ojos…_**

señor Masato… no… Es decir… Nephrite – Tomó su almohada abrazándola con fuerza, sin poder contener las lagrimas y ese dolor profundo que cala las venas. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma - ¿por qué me dejaste?

Y estrechándola se recargo en el ventanal de su cuarto en medio de la oscuridad, pudo oler en ese momento la dulce colonia de aquel hombre misterioso y recordó que apenas esta noche había estado ahí parado, hablando tras la cortina…

_**Molly…me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pequeña.**_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente como si las hubiese escuchado apenas ayer, pero habían pasado muchos meses desde lo dicho y para colmo fue una cruel mentira

una mentira… Nephrite, si tan sólo hubieras comprendido desde el principio mi amor, si tan sólo hubieras desistido de tus planes talvez podría haberte enseñado mi mundo… podría tomarte de la mano y hablar contigo…

_**Molly… Eres una niña maravillosa**_

pero… no puedo dejar de escucharte… y de pensar en ti… yo hubiera querido estar siempre a tu lado… sería capaz de darlo todo por ti

**_Lo siento, mentí hasta en el último momento, perdóname… que bueno que te conocí…_**

Y cerrando los ojos pudo mirar nuevamente el rostro de Nephrite, con aquella sangre fuera de lo común, con esos ojos azules que parecían dos estrellas relucientes y una final sonrisa que le daba el toque más calido. Su despedida sería, en el corazón de Molly, el más amargo así como el más feliz de todos, al final había comprendido que el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

Vuelve por favor… Por favor… vuelve… Nephrite – miró las estrellas que esta noche relucían con intensidad, las lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas y se tornaban plateadas antes de caer al suelo pues la luz de la luna relucía en su cuarto.

Pequeños destellos dorados acariciaban delicadamente su rostro cansado por todo el esfuerzo de aquella noche; sentía su cuerpo desfallecer en la penumbra y decidió abandonarse al cansancio con el triste deseo de fallecer y poder danzar con su amado entre las estrellas como en aquella noche maravillosa en la que pudo bailar a su lado.

**_Tus ojos parecen dos estrellas relucientes…_**

Era de mañana, el sol resplandecía desde la ventana y sus delicados rayos despertaron a la chica, lentamente reconoció su entorno y se incorporó mirando en su reloj la hora. Su madre llamó a la puerta y con tono preocupado dijo:

Querida… no se que ha pasado; pero es necesario que salgas y te distraigas un rato. Además es tiempo de ir a la escuela.

Molly talló sus ojos desconcertada, sin mucho animó asintió y comenzó a cambiarse; poniéndose su acostumbrado uniforme azul y blanco; peinando su cabello pelirrojo ondulando y colocando un gran moño rojo; pero aquellos ojos verdes delataban su tristeza, narraban la verdad en su corazón.

Sin embargo para hacer feliz a su madre sonrió y desayuno aquellos Hot Cakes que le habían hecho con amor, después con una felicidad fingida partió hacia la escuela. Mientras recorría su acostumbrado camino, recordando la terrible noche, sin quererlo tropezó con Serena que con una sonrisa la saludó.

- Molly… ¿pero que pasa? ¡Arriba esos ánimos! – dijo la rubia sonriente y tomó sus manos comenzando a correr, la pequeña sonrió pues Serena siempre lograba hacerla sentir mucho mejor, no conocía a nadie más feliz.

Las clases pasaron lentamente; pero la chica no estaba ahí. Recordaba la música y las suaves manos de Nephrite sujetando las suyas, podía mirar sus lindos ojos azules.

A la hora de salida Serena la estrechó con fuerza la mano, miró sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Vamos – dijo con determinación

¿A dónde?

Pues al centro de videojuegos… con mí querido Andrew… y esta vez terminaremos el juego de Sailor V – la chica cerró sus puños y de sus ojos salieron llamas de emoción. Molly no prestó mucha atención de aquella y cuando menos lo esperó estaba siendo empujada por su excéntrica amiga rumbo al centro.

Serena mañana habrá un examen y…

Y no dejaré que te quedes como Ostia en tu casa a llorar, quédate conmigo por lo menos un rato… anda Molly… ¡por favor! – sus ojos suplicaban

Vamos entonces…pero deja de empujarme – una segunda sonrisa forzada se formó

Estando ahí serena parecía poseída por los videojuegos y gritaba divertida mientras Molly la miraba melancólica, a veces desearía ser tan feliz y sonriente como su amiga, tan ingenua.

Disculpa… creí que tenías entrenamiento hoy en el club – mencionó una voz a su espalda. Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas y volteando lentamente miró esos ojos azules que le observaban llenos de ternura.

Aquel joven alto y fornido de cabello castaño ondulado y bellos ojos azules que parecían astros estaba de pie frente a ella, vestido con un pantalón de vestir azul marino de pana, una camisa blanca y un saco del color del pantalón.

¡Nephrite! – susurró con impresión la chica y se lanzó a los brazos del joven que la recibió con fervor y una calida sonrisa – pero ¿Cómo? – preguntó mirando sus ojos y este le separó de si tapando su boca con el dedo índice

Eso, es lo que menos importa pequeña. Por favor Molly… - ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al saber sus manos totalmente unidas – déjame decir la verdad al menos una vez… permíteme cumplir lo prometido

Lo… prometido…

Ambos salieron del centro ignorando la mirada insinuante de Serena a la cual le faltaba la discreción en ciertas ocasiones. Caminaron Juntos por un parque de bellas flores charlando a cerca de la joven y sus pasatiempos, su familia y sus estudios

pero… no podemos hablar sólo de mí. A mi me gustaría saber todo sobre ti – Nephrite se detuvo en seco y miró a la lejanía

yo… no soy una buena persona Molly, mi vida ha sido dura en el lugar donde habito, ahí no existen los buenos sentimientos y todos están en contra de todos, ahí no hay amor… todo es odio y destrucción… no deseo agobiarte con detalles y el tiempo que estoy contigo no quiero desperdiciarlo lamentándome de las cosas terribles que he hecho

¿tan malo es ese lugar?

No imaginas cuanto; pero…. Escucha – dijo y volteó a mirarla con seriedad. Ella no pudo más que sonrojarse mientras su corazón latía incontrolable – tu me haces sentir feliz.

Y tu… a… mi – susurró apenada y el joven tomó su mano, siguieron caminando y riendo de las cosas que Molly contaba sobre su mejor amiga Serena.

Llegando al final del parque se toparon con una plaza comercial enorme, con muchas tiendas, escaleras eléctricas que llevaban al segundo piso y una fuente con agua clara en el centro, a su alrededor se encontraban muchas bancas de madera y algunas personas con sus respectivas parejas hablando o riendo.

¿es aquí?

Si Nephrite, te ves algo sorprendido

Hay tantas cosas… - comentó divertido - ¿te gustaría hacer algo más antes de llegar?

Ya que lo mencionas – le tomó repentinamente de la mano y corrieron a las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso lo guió hasta una tienda departamental de ropa.

Al entrar miraron muchos trajes de caballero, elegantes. El suelo con alfombra café y las paredes de caoba formaban un ambiente sobrio y refinado, incluso el vendedor tenía un porte ciertamente impresionante.

díganme jóvenes ¿que desean?

Molly… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Disculpe señor podría mostrarme un traje como el de Tuxedo Mask

Como el de… - el señor le miró incrédulo y Nephrite sonrió tapando la boca de la pequeña

Jaja disculpe la molestia, es que mi pequeña acompañante es … muy pequeña, ven Molly ya… nos retiramos con permiso – el hombre le miró extrañado y ambos salieron de la tienda

No creo que vendan eso ahí

Sólo quería verte de nuevo con ese traje, te ves muy… Guapo – susurró casi imperceptiblemente

El joven le tomó la mano y concentró su energía para formar finalmente en su cuerpo el traje pedido. El cambio de ropa le sentaba muy bien y Molly con una gran sonrisa se permitió abrazarlo; él en respuesta acarició el suave cabello pelirrojo y cerrando los ojos se permitió abandonarse entre los brazos de la niña, se embriago del dulce olor de su piel.

Juntos pasearon por el centro entero, jugando en las maquinas de muñequitos, comprando dulces y mirando las tiendas de ropa; comenzaba a oscurecer cuando se detuvieron en la ultima tienda del segundo piso que era una joyería muy fina.

Mira que objetos tan valiosos

Tu madre vende también ¿no?

Así es… talvez le compré un reloj para ti

Ya es muy tarde…- susurró agachando tristemente la mirada

¿tarde? ¿lo dices por la hora?

Ven Molly – tiernamente la estrechó con su brazo derecho y la dirigió a la entrada del centro, ahí estaba una fuente de sodas. Nephrite sonrió con tristeza y pudo recordar el deseo de Molly.

**_Sabes… hay un lugar donde venden una malteada de chocolate muy rica _**

_**¿malteada de chocolate?**_

_**Si, ¿no te gusta?**_

_**Ah si… si… si me gusta**_

**_Mentiroso, pero se que mientes sólo por ser amable conmigo_**

_**Gracias Molly**_

_**Estaba pensando que talvez algún día podría ir a tomar una malteada de chocolate contigo, es un deseo que me gustaría que se realizara. **_

_**Si te entiendo y esta bien…**_

Ambos se sentaron en silencio en las sillas de la mesa del rincón, el silencio incomodo inundo el lugar; pero los ojos encendidos se miraban con igual amor.

yo… - dijeron al unísono y luego rieron un poco – tu primero – puntualizó con autoridad Nephrite

quería agradecerte por salvarme la noche anterior, fuiste muy amable en protegerme

no digas eso… yo te metí en ese lió desde el principio – contestó enfadado consigo mismo y volteó la mirada hacia la ventana por la cual se reflejaba su figura. Su rostro parecía agotado – si me hubiera dado cuenta antes talvez… talvez esto podría ser

¿que dices? Aun puede ser…

Escucha Molly – sujetó ambas manos de la joven mirando sus ojos - esta será la ultima vez que podamos estar juntos y estoy tan cansado que…

¿pero por qué? – le interrumpió con la voz desquebrajada

Sólo escúchame – dijo pacientemente y antes de proseguir miró los labios delgados de la chica, recorrió sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta concentrarse nuevamente en esos bellos ojos a fin de guardar un recuerdo eterno- a donde voy no puedes seguirme; pero quiero que sepas que tú fuiste quien me enseñó el amor.

Nephrite – la chica estrechó las manos del joven mientras el camarero se acercaba

¿Qué desean tomar?

Una malteada de chocolate – dijeron al unísono y el joven se retiró

Antes de proseguir Nephrite estiró las manos de Molly, colocando lentamente sus palmas hacia arriba; luego sobre aquellas puso sus manos boca abajo y una bella energía cósmica se concentró en medio de ambas

los astros lo saben todo – susurró – y saben que me importas…

Molly derramó lágrimas de alegría y cuando Nephrite apartó las manos pudo ver sobre las suyas un bello pendiente plateado. La niña sonrió inocentemente ante la fascinación de su interlocutor.

Con la manó izquierda detuvo la cadena mientras el pendiente se balanceaba en el aire, este era un tipo de lagrima hecha de un cristal que con la luz parecía de plata.

En la noche podrás ver los astros del cielo, en total oscuridad. – aseguró – es un regalo en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida la otra vez.

Es porque… te … amo… y daría mi vida por ti – afirmó Molly guardando el pendiente en su bolsa – y no dejaré de hacerlo

Pero tienes que, querida Molly, porque vendrá alguien más que realmente sepa valorar lo maravillosa que eres.

Pero te quiero a ti

Lo que pasó anoche…. No puede revertirse

¿Qué? ¿no te entiendo? – dijo la niña y nuevamente lloraba pues en el fondo comprendía que aquello era la despedida.

Anoche di gustoso mi vida por ti, al fin entendí que…

Que…

Que te amo… tu me enseñaste a hacerlo y entendí que si tu murieras yo no tendría ningún motivo para ser feliz… ninguno real para existir

El joven trajo las malteadas que tomaron lentamente. Un silencio triste les acompañaba, una vieja melodía en violín se escuchaba en la radio cuando Molly finalmente tuvo que aceptar que Nephrite estaba muerto y que no volvería…

me transformaste Molly – dijo por fin al salir de la fuente ya tarde y dirigirse a casa caminando por el mismo parque – y te estoy eternamente agradecido por ello… pude conocer la verdadera felicidad y por ello me iré feliz… pero sólo si me aseguras que tu también lo serás

lo… lo prometo pero… no te olvidare nunca

Ambos se detuvieron para abrazarse, en un abrazo que permanecería por siempre en la memoria de Molly, la única testigo del verdadero corazón de Nephraite, que temblaba ante su presencia. Sus rostros voltearon, sus ojos se toparon en medio de la noche, las estrellas resplandecen y la luna ilumina con grandiosidad, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron para formar el primer beso y ultimo que la chica probaría del joven.

Un susurró llegó a su oído…

"_**se feliz Molly"**_

Y miles de destellos de todos los colores se elevaron con el aire al cielo, para cuando la chica abrió los ojos, el rostro de Nephrite se desvanecía frente a ella con una sonrisa y desaparecía en la noche para unirse a las constelaciones que el cielo resguardaba.

Un sobresalto la despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontraba con la pijama rota, en su cuarto por la noche; su almohada estaba empapada de saladas lagrimas; pero el olor del aquella colonia estaba presente y los destellos con diferidos matices surgían frente a la ventana así como las estrellas que comienzan a nacer en el cielo. Finalmente toda aquella extraña energía de los astros formó un cuerpo, el de Nephrite que señaló con su mano un bolsillo y después de darle un tierno beso en la frente a la pequeña, estalló en muchas luces que se retiraron por la ventana hasta unirse a la negra noche y sus confines.

La joven desconcertada metió su mano en el bolsillo encontrando aquella venda que no era otra cosa que un parte de su pijama, la cual en la misma noche utilizó para tratar de tapar la herida de Nephrite en el brazo. Dentro de ella se encontraba un objeto que miró con atención… talvez no había sido un sueño… o talvez si… Pero encontró el pendiente que le había sido regalado.

Se alzó frente a la ventana y estiró el pendiente justo como en el primer momento en que lo recibió y concentró su vista en el centro. La luna y sus rayos iluminaron el preciado objeto y dentro de este nació poco a poco la negra noche, plagada de astros que giraban y formaban constelaciones, era como tener su propio universo en un pequeño circulo… siempre girando… una lagrima se escapó de su mejilla más una sonrisa iluminaba su faz.

- Nephrite… seré muy feliz por los dos… y jamás olvidare… Nuestra ultima cita…


End file.
